Arthurs odd parents
by salgaita99
Summary: Cosmo Wanda And Poof get assigned to Arthur And help Him get dw in trouble


Arthurs odd parents

Episode 1 Arthurs odd parents

The sun rises, and Arthur is still sleeping in his room

DW (from the hall) ARHTUR (she kicks open the door waking Arthur up he screams and falls out of bed and onto the floor)

Arthur (wakes up rubbing his head dazed) whoa… what time is it

D.W ITS TIME TO PLAY WITH ME

Arthur looks at his clock which reads 7:04 oh shoot I must get to school (he gets changed and eats his breakfast in a rush then brushes his teeth and runs out the door to school)

DW (in an angry tone) how … dare he

…

(Arthur is walking home from school with buster)

So DW woke me up and I ended up being late for school and mar return gave me math questions as a punishment

Buster I was right Arthur math is only here to abuse us

Arthur is so unfair every time I act mean to her mom and dad send me to my room but if she does something mean to me they do nothing

Buster ….

Arthur buster are you listing

Buster huh? Oh, sorry Arthur I was just thinking about cookies

(Arthur arrives to his house and walks to door his door buster keeps walking)

Arthur well see you later buster

Buster bye Arthur

(Arthur walks into his house and his parents are staring at him with very annoyed faces DW is in a wheelchair with a fake cast on her foot

Arthur, you have got to be kidding me

Jane Arthur what do have to say for yourself

David dw said something about getting hit for no reason

Dw ( pretending that she's upset ) its … its true mom and dad (sniffs) I .. I … asked Arthur if he can play with me after school and then he .. he.. HE HIT ME (she pretends to start sobbing)

Arthur if I just hit you why are you in a ….

Jane Arthur go to your room this instant

Arthur but she's lying

(now d w fake cries harder)

Dave Arthur (points upstairs)

(knowing he'll only get in more trouble Arthur walks upstairs)

Arthur every time every time you know what I'm Shure

DW can rob a bank and tie up a bunch of orphans to I try but if I scream at AT HER FOR IT ILL BE GROUNDED FOR YELLING AT POOR PRECIOUS DW (he throws his pillow in rage and it knocks down a magic ball on his shelf the ball starts moving around) Arthur what's going on here

(the ball opens up and I purple tornado comes out reveling Cosmo Wanda And Poof from the fairly odd parents

Cosmo I'm Cosmo

Wanda I'm Wanda

Poof and I'm Poof

All 3 and were your fairy good parents

Arthur I'm calling the cops

Wanda no don't do that we just want to help you

Cosmo yea were magic and very smart watch (Cosmo poofs himself a neckless made out of meat as well as a tiger ) see smart (the tiger then attacks Cosmo )

Poof (smacks his forehead)

Arthur ok now I'm really calling the cops

Dw ARTHUUUUUR (Wanda poof and an injured Cosmo turn into there goldfish selves

Dw (kicks the door open again) ARTHUR WHY ARENT YOU PLAAAAAYIIING WITH MEEEEEEEE

Arthur dw

DW OH I GET IT YOU GOT THESE FISH (she throws the 3 discussed fish out the window)

Dw NOW YOU PLAY WITH ME OR PLAY WITH ME (she grabs Arthur and takes him out of him out of his room )

Outside Cosmo Wanda and poof are still fish they then turn back to your regular selves

Wanda what is wrong with that girl

Poof I'm just a baby and I'm more mature then that

Wanda what a monster

Cosmo monster? I can be a monster (he turns into a monster poof gets scared and cries)

Cosmo and im smart (he makes another neckless and the tiger attacks him again

In the living room

Dw WE ARE GONNA WATCH MARY MOO COW

Arthur but I hate that show

Dw MOM DAD

(Jane and David run in dw is back in her wheelchair and cast )

Dw (pretending to cry ) I ju… ju…ju…just wanted to watch Mary moo cow and Arthur hit me threw me across the room and ate my favorite doll

Arthur you cant be serious

Jane and David point to Arthurs room

Artur grunts and walks up stairs

(Cosmo Wanda And Poof appear in Arthurs room

Wanda so you want our help)

Arthur hold on don't I know you from somewhere (he scratches his head the realizes ) hey your from that show with the pink hatted kid

Wanda that's right

Arthur so what happed to Timmy

Cosmo he got hit by a bus

Arthur WHAT!?

Wanda no he didn't you idiot he got older and doesn't need us anymore

Arthur wait don't fairy god parents go to miserable kids

Cosmo (while eating a doll ) well sometimes even kids with one problem in their life get assigned fairies say Arthur you're a genius these are delicious

(Wanda smacks her forehead)

Arthur so if I remember croctly you guys grant wishes

Wanda we shure do

Poof ready for your first wish

Arthur (makes an evil smile)

Back in the living room dw is watching mary moo cow

Mary is singing her fun song when the tv comes off

Dw huh? Mom dad the tv is broken and I'm Shure its Arthur's fault

Arthur watching downstairs quietly I also wish Mary moo cow was in Spanish

Marry moo cow te amio nenos

Dw what the…

Arthur I wish it was upside down

The tv turns upside down

Dw what is going on

Arthur I wish mary moo cow was talking to dw from the tv

Mary you've been a very bad girl dw your gonna apologize to Arthur right now

Dw ARTHUR HE DID THIS

(she goes up stairs she kicks the door open)

Dw YOU FIX MY TV NOW

Arthur many if your nicer to me I will

Dw (jumps on top of Arthur ) FIX IT FIX IT FIX IT

Artur (grunts) I don't want to

Dw YOU BETTER FIX IT OR ELSE…..(an angry voice can e herd saying DW (mom and dad are at the Door angry)

David what do think your doing

Dw i…i…i

David the door flew open like magic to reveal this!?

Arthur looks at Cosmo and Wanda who are in their fish form they wink at him

Jane go straight to your room

Dw lowers he head annoyed and walks to her room

David and from now on you will no longer get away with being mean to your brother

Jane your fathers right dw your days of getting away with things cause your younger are over

Dw but…

David and jade but nothing

Arthur smiles

Cosmo Wanda and Poof turn into their regular selves

Arthur wow this is great

Wanda so are you goanna keep us

Artur I Shure will

Cosmo Wanda and Poof YAY (they hug Arthur )

Cosmo and I'm still smart (he poofs up another meet neckless and tiger the tiger one again attacks him)

Wanda and you are still an idiot

The end


End file.
